You're Mine
by BIGFOOT-DOG
Summary: Wendy comes back from a mission in someone else's arms. Who is this someone? Is he an enemy or a friend? Read this story to join Wendy's adventures with this new mysterious guy! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfiction. I may have lots of spelling errors and I obviously don't have the best grammar in the world but, stay with me guys. **

**So... Um... I swear I had lots of things to type here. Um... Oh yes. I don't have the best engrish mainly because . . So don't go around the reviews just like, "Oh mi gawd dis dude has the worst english i have eva seen in my lyfe." because that would mean that you have worse English than me because clearly, that sentence has the worst English I have ever seen but that explains because that's what came up in my mind.**

**Uh... don't wanna bore you too much and I swear I forgot something that normally writers put here...**

**Gajeel: No shit Sherlock. Where's the disclaimer.**

**Oh... Okay.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me. Only my OC**

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"See if you can try, flame brain!"

It was a regular day at Fairy Tail with Natsu and Gray fighting. Levy was talking to Jet and Droy and Lucy was having a talk with Mirajane.

"Sigh... There they go again..." Lucy said, watching the fight.

"Well, it sure keeps the guild interesting!" Mirajane said, pouring a drink for herself and Lucy. "I think Natsu became a little bit more sensitive because Wendy went on a job by herself and Carla."

"Yeah... I get it that he's worried but I think Wendy is big enough to take care of herself you know." Lucy replied, taking a sip from the drink.

Just then, the guild doors opened and everyone froze. In came a hooded figure with Wendy in it's arms. Lucy gasped along with some of the other members watching the hooded figure walk in and put her down. You could see cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, fire covering his body.

"Hm?" The hooded figure looked up to see a mad Natsu. "Woah, wait. If you thought I did this" he was cut off with Natsu slamming his fist on his jaw. "Ouch. What the hell you do that for?" he asked, holding his jaw.

"You did this to Wendy, didn't you!" Natsu went for another punch. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"... And here I am, getting punished for helping someone." The figure took off his hood and cloak. He was about 14 with dirty blonde hair with goggles on his head. He had a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves folded and was wearing black pants with some boots. "Roar of the Spirit Dragon!" A gray tornado fired from his mouth aiming for Natsu.

"What the..." Natsu stopped his attack in mid air and prepared a different attack. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Gray clashed with red (no pun intended. Just kiddin.) creating an explosion causing the guild to blow up to smithereens.

"Can I please tell you the story?" the boy asked.

"Yeah Natsu, let the kid tell his story before we beat his ass." Gajeel said, munching on some spoons.

"Okay. First of all, my name is Nathan. I'm a dragon slayer as you can see and I was on a journey to find my dad with a... friend. On the journey, I saw Wendy over here, talking to an old lady who the village calls, 'the Witch' because she sends fake job requests to guilds and Wendy must have took one of her jobs. Knowing this fact, I went to save her and"

He was cut off because Wendy started to stir. Nathan went up to check if she was okay but before he could do that, Natsu and Gajeel pushed him out of the way.

"Move it, brat." Gajeel said.

Now, there was one thing that Nathan couldn't stand and it was being called a brat.

"What did you just call me, you metal eating freak?" Nathan yelled to Gajeel who was trying to shake Wendy awake.

"Hm?" Gajeel faced Nathan. "Only one person can call me that and its this dumbo." he pointed his thumb in Natsu's direction. "Oi kid, I don't think you know the real meaning of pain. Do you want a lesson?" he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it, iron guy." Nathan taunted.

"Why you... Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel unleashed a huge roar that broke the guild even more. (HEY KIDS, YOU HAVE TO FIX THAT!)

"Spirit Form." Nathan started turning transparent and the attack went through him. "Spirit Blast!" small balls of energy started forming around him and fired towards Gajeel.

"Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's hand turned into a sword and he deflected the balls of energy. "Brat, you're good." he said while wiping the blood from his mouth.

Just when Nathan was about to counter attack, Wendy opened her eyes.

"... ugh..." she muttered as she sat up. When she sat up, she saw Gajeel and Nathan in fighting stances , looking like they were going to kill each other. "Gajeel! What are you doing to Nathan!" she yelled

"Wha...? No kid, this brat over here brought your unconscious state back at the guild and I though I would teach him some manners." Gajeel said, afraid that he would look like the bad guy.

"What? No guys, you all have it wrong! Nathan helped me do my mission!" Wendy said, shaking her head. "Ouch." she took a look at her scars.

"C'mon Wendy, let's get you fixed up." Mirajane said, taking the girl upstairs to bandage her scars.

"See! I'm innocent!" Nathan yelled at the rest of the guild members.

"Tsk. Fine, brat." Gajeel said, walking away.

"Yeah, that's what thought... Wait a second, you called me a brat again! Come here you..." Nathan was about to chase after Gajeel but the other guild members stopped him. "Hey, what's with the big deal, stopping me?" he asked.

"Okay Nathan, we're sorry for not believing you. Now, proper introduction please?" Natsu said.

"Oh, sure. My name is Nathan Ki and I'm a Spirit Dragon slayer. Um... I like my dog?" Nathan said, not sure about the last sentence.

"What? A dog?" Lucy asked. "But I thought that dragon slayers had an exceed!"

"Wait Lucy, come over here for a sec." Cana motioned her to join a circle which included Natsu, Happy, and herself.

"What if Nathan is talking about a real dog?" Lucy asked.

"Dog? Where?" Natsu looked around.

"Sigh..." The rest just face palmed.

"What if his exceed is wearing a dog costume like the guy at Sabertooth?" Happy suggested.

"No way, Happy. No exceed would be stupid enough to" but just then, the guild doors(?) opened and revealed a exceed wearing a dog costume.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nate, why you leave me all alone in the dust to eat dust!" the exceed went running towards Nathan.

"What?" Nathan looked it's direction to me hugged by the exceed. "Oh, sorry Boo. Thought you were behind me."

All the others looked at Nathan and fell anime style. 'Just how dumb is this guy?' they thought.

* * *

**Okayyyyyyy we back to the end of the story. Thanks for all those who read my story. A review would be FANTASTIC. And for all those haters out there, don't leave the mean comments. C'mon. I'm trying my best, thank you very mucho.**

**Please Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed the story and give me tips how to write better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooooo we back with another chapter! Some of you guys might be wondering why I decided to name the story, "You're mine". Well don't worry folks, you'll understand the meaning someday when I decide to write enough. Well, as I said, might take a while for me to post a new chapter and I am going to try to get a new one out every week or so. But probs not gunna happen C:**

**So many people read my first chapter and I was surprised! Well, that just means I have to work harder now, don't I?**

**Some of you guys might have noticed that the story image thingamajiga has changed. That's a rough sketch I did for you guys to imagine how Nathan would look like. It isn't really my style to draw like that but I though that you guys would like it better if it was drawn kind of like the Fairy Tail characters. Now, enough talk and like Mario says, LETZA GOOOOOO!**

**Gajeel: Wait Sherlock**

**Dammit it's you again Gajeel. What da hail do you want from me.**

**Levy: DISCLAIMER. BIGFOOT-DOG does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Oh... I totally didn't forget about that again and totally did not just think of it when I was done typing the story. Nope.**

* * *

"Waaaaaa! Nate left me! Nate is meanie!" Boo started crying on the floor.

"Sigh... Your cat has been going like that since forever. Can you make it stop?" Gray said, leaning on his hand.

"Gray, clothes." Erza reminded. Gray looked down and he was in his boxers.

"What?" he ran off to find his clothes.

"Moo idind a pat." Nathan mumbled.

"Hm? What you say, goggles?" Natsu asked.

"Boo isn't a cat and don't call me goggles either, muffler." Nathan said, getting up to pick up Boo from the floor.

"Muffler?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Who the hell wears a freaking muffler when it's in the summer?" Nathan replied, laying the sleeping Boo oh his lap.

"Well, who the hell wears freaking goggles?" Natsu yelled at the boy.

"Jeez, I don't know. Perhaps me?" Nathan yelled back.

"You wanna go, spirit boy?" Natsu's fist was on fire.

"Yeah sure!" Nathan said. "Where you wanna go?" The guild became silent. "Hm...?" Nathan looked around noticing the silence.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, Luce! He's dumber than ice boy!" Natsu said sitting back down.

Then, they heard footsteps coming down from the second floor. They looked over to see Wendy covered in bandages from head to toe.

"I think Mira-san wrapped too many bandages on me." the girl said, walking over to the table where Natsu and the others were.

"Huh? Where am I?" Boo suddenly woke up to see Wendy walking towards him. "N-n-nate! It's a mummy! Save meeeeeeeeeeee! Now we're all gonna die here! We're gonna rot to deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaath!" Boo started yelling around the guild and all the way to the infirmary.

All the others stared at Nathan. Nathan noticed the stares and answered their unspoken question.

"He does that. A lot." he said, sipping his drink. "Wendy, come sit next to meeeeeeee!" Nathan said, tapping the seat next to him and motioning the mummy/girl to sit next to him.

"Um... Okay." Wendy said, walking over to sit next to the boy. And when she sat down, the two started talking about who knows what.

* * *

"Yes... YES! My plan is working perfectly." A figure was holding a ball which was showing Nathan and Wendy talking. "Now... How to get the last part to work..." The figure twirled the ball and like a camera, it started showing different angles. "Ah..." it stopped on Erza. "This one will be perfect for 'that' part. And..." it then stopped at Levy, Jet, and Droy. "Perfect!" the ball showed Nathan and Wendy talking again. "A little longer, and the Sky Dragon Slayer will be mine to take!" The figure put down the ball on a desk and covered it with a cloth. It then walked over to a room with a coffin in it. "Just a little bit longer, my precious. And then we can take over the whole land of Fiore!"

* * *

"Wendy... Did it feel like someone is watching us just then?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know..." Wendy replied, looking around. "So Nathan, are you going to join the guild?" Wendy looked at Nathan with her super special puppy eyes.

"Um... Er... Sure!" Nathan said. 'Dammit, she looks too cute' he thought.

"Um.. Well... I think I have to go now. Charle is going to be mad if I'm late."

"Who's Charle?" Nathan asked, curious.

"Oh, she's an Exceed just like Boo." Wendy replied, running out the door.

"But Boo is a dog..." Nathan said.

"No kid. How many times do I have to tell you that your so called dog is a cat?" Gajeel said, frustrated. "Just take a look at Lily over here! He's an Exceed. Now look over at Salamander's cat. They both Exceeds. Now take a look at your cat. They're the same."

"But I can't see Boo." Nathan said, tilting his head.

"Argh..." Gajeel face palmed.

* * *

**Okie dokie folks. This chapter ends with Gajeel face palming! C: I know it's a bit too short but... I'm laaaaazyyyyyy ~ And I want to get new chapters fast for you guys. The next ones will be longer. I just wrote this one in a day because I have tests the next day for a whole week or so. So I'm going to be busy and I don't wanna leave you guys hanging.**

**Oh yes. Now... I don't actually have an name and all that for the evil guy so... I'm going to have to ask you fantastic readers to help me on this.**

**Fill out this form and PM me it and the one I like most will be used for this story and I'll give you credit for it C:**

**Name(duh):**

**Magic(also duh):**

**Age:**

**Appearance****:**

**Etc.**

**It's just a short, easy form and I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys sent me lotz and lotz of these!**


End file.
